Tails of Claws
by Jekr Dementor
Summary: A new mutant enters the Xavier mansion and brings a dark secret with her. Chapter 11 up!
1. How to find an Invisible Woman

Hi People!

Please read and review my first fanfic.

Thanx

Disclaimer-I do not own X-men or any other Marvel creation.

Chapter one- How to find an Invisible Woman!

Nightcrawler gently wandered alone the alley, his heart beating faster as he spotted the shadows dancing all around him. It was a dark night with no moon, but to Nightcrawler it was as bright as day. It still freaked him out though.

"Holy Mother Mary, protect your servant." he prayed silently. Not that anyone would have understood it anyway, they didn't speak German. Out loud he spoke into his mic. "Shadowcat, are you sure this is the right place? I can't see anyone, let alone someone who doesn't want to be seen!"

"Yes Nightcrawler, I'm sure. You want me to come help you?" A voice replied teasingly in his ear. Nightcrawler smiled.

"No thanks. I'll keep looking. What's her mutation again?"

"She can turn invisible according to our source. Fun, huh?"

Oh, Wunderbar! Not only was he looking for a girl who had been chased her entire life and was probably not keen on being found, she could hide from them forever. "And how exactly am I supposed to find the 'invisible woman'?"

"Relax, get yourself into trouble and she'll come to you. She can't resist showing off to anyone who thinks its fun to mug people!"

Nightcrawler would have jumped three feet in the air if he hadn't been so keen on keeping himself hidden as much as possible. "Since when did me getting myself into trouble become part of the plan?"

"Since you convinced us there's no other way!" A male voice replied. "Now just find yourself a nice desperate bum and convince him to mug you so we can get the girl and get the hell out of here!"

Nightcrawler sighed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Wolverine. Why don't you come out here and........" His voice trailed off as he realised there were about ten men appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "Uhhhhhhhh, guys. You know that plan of me getting mugged, how many 'bums' were you counting on there being?"

"Two or three. Why? What's up elf? You run into a few more? How many, four, five?" Wolverine growled.

"Um, try ten."

"Oh........crap! Can you handle it?"

Nightcrawler looked around him warily. "Think I'll try plan B!"

Wolverine sounded puzzled. "What's plan B?"

"Teleport out of here, schell!" Just as these words left his mouth he saw a shadow approaching. Then it disappeared. A few seconds later one of the muggers was lifted up in the air, and thrown at three others. The leader turned white.

"It's the Cat! Come on guys; let's get the hell out of here!" Within a few minutes they had all disappeared into the shadows and Nightcrawler was left alone...or so he thought.

"Hey, Blueberry. You okay?"

Nightcrawler turned to see not a girl of sixteen or seventeen as they had been expecting, but a full grown woman of twenty at least. And a pretty woman at that! A little shorter than him with shoulder length black hair and cat-like yellow eyes that seemed to pierce any soul. She had long claws coming out of her nails that were obviously natural, unlike Wolverine's. He also noticed that where the nails came out there was a large amount of blood. She was wearing a short skirt and a shawl and not much else, her feet were bare. She was quite obviously in good shape for a woman who, according to their source, had been living in the backstreets of London since she was fifteen. The only thing of any sort of value was a small golden cross around her neck. She was covered in bruises and scars.

"Are you....are you Catrina?" Nightcrawler stammered.

The girl frowned. "If you planed that Blueberry I'm gonna be extremely peeved off! I pulled my arm out lifting that guy y'know."

Nightcrawler stepped back nervously. "No, no. Believe me. That was NOT planned! But we are looking for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "_We_?" She said. Nightcrawler noticed that she had a strong English accent without a hint of a London in it, she sounded as though she had just stepped out of Buckingham Palace. A bit like Pyslocke's.

"Yes. We. My colleges are back in our jet. I have been looking for you all day. My name is Nightcrawler."

She smiled, "I prefer Blueberry, still if you insist, then you can call me Feline.". She retracted her claws, wincing slightly, but smiling at his worried face. "Don't worry...Crawler. They always bleed when they come out, always have!"

Nightcrawler suddenly heard a voice in his ear.

"Nightcrawler, Nightcrawler! Are you okay? Kurt, answer me!"

He quickly turned his mic back on. "I'm fine Katzen, really. I found her (thank the Lord)." He turned to Feline, "Come on, the Professor will be waiting for you, the X-Jet isn't far!"

She raised an eyebrow slightly, but nodded. "Hang on, can I get some things? Meet me back here in.... ten minutes okay?" And with that ran back into the alley. Nightcrawler stood there mesmerised for a second, and then talked into his mic.

"Kitty, can you and Wolverine bring the jet closer, she said she'd be ten minutes."

Then he just stood there, waiting.

"So let me get this straight, you heard of me from a source (whom will remain unknown) and decided to come and get me. Why, may I ask, would you want to do that? There are hundreds of other mutants on the streets, not that I'm not glad you did, but why me?"

Kurt smiled.

_She managed to say that all in one breath!_

He looked again at Feline, now dressed in a crop-top, trousers and fingerless gloves. They had arrived in America about two hours ago. On the way over she had fallen asleep on his arm. Now she sat, crouched up in an armchair, in front of the Professor. She was blinking sleepily with jetlag, but determinately.

The Professor smiled at her "Our source asked us to find you, and take care of you. And we try to help people, when we can."

Feline frowned. "I wish you'd tell me who he or she was, but I suppose if they want to remain anonymous I can understand that!"

"Good, then you won't mind us asking a few questions, I hope. We like to know something at least about our staff!"

Feline perked up. "Staff?"

"Yes, we'd like to employ you as a teacher of power control for those who have trouble. You seem to have very good control." The Professor said frowning.

"I would have thought Kurt would have explained that to you!"

"You try explaining anything to someone who's falling asleep on your arm!" Kurt grumbled. Feline smiled mischievously at him.

"Sorry." She said, not looking sorry at all. "But you try saving a furry demon from the London Runners and staying awake when he tries to explain something to you. There's no explaining on the street, just doing!" She shivered slightly.

The Professor looked at her kindly. "Would you rather wait until you've settled down a bit before giving us an idea of your past?"

She looked up sharply. "You didn't say anything about explaining my past! I'm sorry, but I'd rather be back out there than give anyone details about my past. So if that's all you want me for, you might as well put me back in that jet and take me back to the backstreets of London!" She said standing up and looking around at the two men.

Kurt quickly teleported over to her and grabbed her hand to prevent her from walking out there and then. "You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to, right?" He said, looking at the Professor. The Professor frowned.

"I'd rather have an idea of your past, but, as Kurt says, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to."

At this Feline sat down, but kept a firm grip on Kurt's hand. He was relieved to see she didn't seem to mind the fact that he only had three fingers.

_I wonder what's so bad about her past that she doesn't want us to know any of it?_

"How much did this source tell you about me?" She asked quietly.

"Not much. Only that your name was Catrina Gillis and you could turn invisible at will. They told us you were in London and might be going under the name of Cat or Mutant 625."

She smiled. "Nothing about my appearance or age then? No matter, I have a vague idea who told you about me now. Well, my full name is Catrina Kaijen Gillis and I'm twenty-two. I was born and raised in England until I was thirteen when I was stolen away from my parents. I was taken to... well; let's just say it's not the kind of place you'd want to go for a holiday. Two years later I escaped and went to live in London, and I've been there ever since. Is that enough?"

The Professor smiled at her. "Yes, thank you Catrina, can I call you that or would you prefer Feline?"

She shook her head. "No, everyone can call me Catrina, or Cat if that's easier. Oh yeah, my birthday's on the twenty-fifth of June."

"Quite soon then? We must hold a celebration. Okay, that's all for now. Kurt can you take her to her room, she can get unpacked."

Cat grinned. "Not much to unpack really."

Kurt smiled at Cat as the Professor left. "So, you wanna take the long way or..." he stood up "the quick way?"

She smiled back.

"The quick way please!"

And she gently wrapped her arms around him. Kurt tried to concentrate, but it was extraordinarily hard when her arms were around him. Finally he managed to get himself together and the two disappeared in a puff in smoke and smell of brimstone.

So thats my first chapter, please tell me wat u think.


	2. A Forgotten Past

Disclaimer-I do not own X-men or any other Marvel creation.

Chapter 2-A Forgotten Past!

Catrina looked around her new room; it was different to the old box she used to sleep in, that's for sure. It was quite large with a red carpet and purple curtains. There was a bed against the left wall and a wardrobe opposite it. All seemed tidy and organised, it was quite obviously recently cleaned. Catrina raised an eyebrow and turned around to Kurt.

"I hate it!" She said cheerfully. Kurt stood there mouth hanging open.

"What's to hate?"

She smiled. "It's too organised! I just need to add a few homey touches."

Kurt faked a frown. "No rats!"

Catrina just laughed.

"No rats, I promise. Just a few photos, and clothes all over the place, it'll feel just like home..." Her smile faded. God, what was she saying? She didn't have a home! Her home for the past few years had been a washing machine box for the love of God (forgive her Lord)! Her eyes began to glisten with tears which she quickly wiped away. She grabbed a hold of the small cross around her neck. Kurt seemed to notice.

"Are you Catholic?" He asked curiously. She shook her head.

"Nope. Christian. Still, same God!"

Kurt smiled. "Yes, same God. There is a church in town if you wish to go at any point. I'll accompany you if you wish."

Cat thought about it. Was she really ready to reveal herself to the people of this town? Experience had taught her that there were a lot of hypocrites in the church. She had been banned from several, all branding her a servant of the devil. All because of what she was! But if Kurt went there, it couldn't be too bad.

_After all, he looks pretty demonic, right down to the tail. _

"Okay, maybe, at some point. Not yet though. I'm... not ready to face them."

Kurt nodded. "Sure, the people around here are actually pretty okay about... well... us!"

At that moment the tension was broken by the sudden sound of a hundred pairs of feet. Several young children ran past, some looked in curiously. Only three stopped. One was a girl, quite pretty Cat noted. She has long brown hair with white bangs and was completely covered up, to the point of having gloves on, even though it was the height of summer. The second was a tall young boy with blonde hair. He was quite cute, in an innocent kind of way. The third was a girl who seemed quite small for her age, with short, brown hair and intelligent eyes. This, Cat already knew, was Kitty, or Shadowcat.

Kurt turned to them and the first girl smiled at him.

"Hi Kurt, is this the new teacher?"

Kurt smiled back at the girl. "Yes, she is. This is Miss Gillis. She will be teaching power control. That will be especially useful for you, won't it Rogue?"

The girl's smile faded slightly. "Yeah, but even the professor said he doubted ma powers would ever be completely under ma control."

She spoke with a strong southern accent.

By now Cat was extremely curious. "What is your power?" She asked the girl.

She smiled again. "Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves have we? Ah'm Rogue and ah kinda hurt people if I touch them. Which is why ah'm covered up."

The boy stepped forward. "My name's Bobby, but most call me Iceman."

The final girl was nudged by Rogue but she just smiled. "We've already met, right Miss Gillis?"

Cat laughed. "Bloody hell! Don't call me that, it makes me sound like a thirty year-old virgin! Just call me Catrina. Well you must excuse us kids, but Kurt's promised to show me the institute."

The children stood back, but, just for a brief second, a tiny part of Rogue's arm that wasn't covered up brushed against Cat's. She felt something like an electric shock warp up her arm.

_What the..._

She shrugged it off, maybe it was pins and needles.

Rogue on the other hand was hit with a thousand images that she knew she had to share with the Professor immediately.

Professor Xavier sat thinking. Why had the new girl, Catrina, refused to give them any information about her past? It troubled him. At that point Rogue came bursting into his office, Bobby and Kitty close behind.

"Professor, ah need to talk to you about our new teacher!"

The Professor was instantly interested.

"What is it Rogue?"

Rogue calmed down instantly, sat down and began to tell the Professor what she had seen. For some reason, the Professor could always make her feel calmer.

"When she brushed past me, ah had a brief connection with her. Her mind's a torture chamber! We only touched for a second, but ah had about a hundred images, all of pain an' anguish!"

The Professor sat up and drove over to Rogue.

"I know you don't like me going into your mind, but I think it's the only way I'm going to get any clear image about what you're telling me."

Rogue nodded. "Okay, just this once."

The Professor put his hands close to her head and concentrated. He was inside in a second. The flood of images hit him like a wrench to the head, but he forced himself to stay in and concentrated on one particular image.

_Catrina sat holding a girl a few years older than herself, she knew they would come for her soon. The poor creature had been so pumped full of drugs that she was no use to them any more, still, they had no right to kill an innocent girl, or any of the others. A small sound alerted Catrina to the guard's presence._

"_Alright 625, let her go. You know what happens when a mutie's usefulness runs out around here! Now, we can either do this the nasty way," he held up a gun "or the nice way." A doctor with a syringe entered. "It's your choice, let her go and let her die the nice way, or hold on and let her be shot! Which will it be?"_

"_How can you ask me to make that kind of decision you cold-hearted bastard! It's her decision, not mine."_

_At the sound of the raised voices, the girl had awoken. Now she lay in Catrina's arms listening to the conversation going on above her head._

"_Yes," she said suddenly "it is my decision. Let me go, Cat."_

_With tears in her eyes Catrina let go of her friend and stood up to give her one last hug._

"_Take care of yourself, Feline" the girl said quietly._

_Catrina held on as though she would never let go. Then one of the other girls in their cell gently pulled her arms from around the girl._

"_Let her go C!" she said gently. "It'll be better for all of us if it's taken care of now."_

_Catrina finally let go completely. The girl waved goodbye sadly as she was lead out of the cell. As she was the guard smiled evilly. Catrina suddenly realised she should never have trusted them. _

"_LILLY!" she screamed at the top of her voice, and the girl turned around just in time to see a gun pointing to her temple._

"_Bastards!" she hissed as the man smiled at her. BANG!_

"_NO! YOU BASTARDS, YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER BASTARDS!" Catrina screeched as they picked up Lilly's lifeless body and dragged it away. The guard slid up to her and pointed the gun at her head._

"_One more squeak out of you and you join her!"_

_Catrina stepped back quietly and smiled at the guard._

"_Don't count on it!"_

_Before the guard could move she jumped forward, pushed her arms through the bars of the cell and snapped the guard's neck. He fell lifelessly to the ground. The doctor sighed and dragged his body off as well._

"_You're a caution 625, you really are! It's a good job you're one of Lt. Shale's favourite mutants, else you'd be dead by now. How many guards is that now?"_

"_Dunno, how many of my friends have you killed?"_

_The doctor smirked. "Not enough in my opinion! Goodnight 625."_

_When he left Catrina broke down and just sat there, sobbing into the other mutant's arms for the rest of the night!_

The Professor ripped himself out of Rogue's head!

"No wonder she didn't want to tell us about her past!" he muttered.

Next to him, Rogue was in tears.

"Do they really do that?" she sobbed as Bobby and Kitty ran over.

The Professor bowed his head.

"Yes Rogue, it appears they do!"


	3. The Truth Will Out

Disclaimer-I do not own X-men or any other Marvel creation.

Chapter 3-The Truth Will Out!

"Your home is beautiful, Kurt." Cat murmured as they walked through one of the many gardens that there were in the Institute. The calm trickle of a nearby fountain had completely calmed her after a shocking incident (literary) with one of the other students.

Needless to say she'd keep an eye on that one! She looked back up at Kurt and saw worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Kurt turned his head away from her.

"I'm just wondering why you refused to tell the Professor anything. No matter how bad your past is he'll always accept you here, no matter what you've done."

Suddenly Cat was angry.

"You think I'm a criminal, is that what you think? Believe me you couldn't be more wrong! I don't think about the past because it's too painful. But just to prove you right, yes, I have broken the law. I've murdered, stolen and caused G.B.H! All of this I did, but I believe the Lord will forgive me! I murdered the people that murdered others, I caused G.B.H to people that tried to harm you and I stole to survive. So yes, I'm a criminal and a fugitive and there are people out there that would like nothing better than to see my name on a gravestone, but I did everything I did with just cause, and I'm not afraid to die. So before you get on your high horse and begin to think up horrible things that I've done, consider that there are other reasons that people don't like to reveal their past!"

After ending this long speech she ran off in the opposite direction. Kurt just stood there dumbfounded.

_Oh Wunderbar, now I've done it! Well, I'll leave her alone for a while, then apologise._

He walked back to the house shaking his head.

Cat was running deeper into the forest surrounding the institute. How could he think that of her, she thought he would understand! Why, oh why did she have to spill all that out? And at just a justified comment too. Now she'd be kicked out of her beautiful new home for sure.

_What I need is a nice tree to climb, if I see the sky it might calm me down. _

She spotted a large oak in front of her. Looking around she took a large leap and jumped onto one of the tree's branches. She climbed up higher and higher, until she could see the sky. She breathed in deep, taking in the scenery around her. Breathing out slowly she began to calm down. She'd been shut away from the sky for so long as a child that seeing always made her feel safe and secure.

"Well, I guess I'll have to give an explanation of my past to them now, or else they'll call the police." she whispered. She suddenly heard a voice below her, underneath the tree. She climbed down to see a tall, young man walking under the tree. He gazed up at the sky and sighed.

Catrina decided to get a closer look. Hanging on with her legs she lowered herself so she was hanging upside-down behind the man. She couldn't see his eyes. They were hidden behind red sun glasses.

At that exact moment the man decided to turn around, and walked straight into Catrina.

"Ahhhh, what the..." He stumbled backwards, tripped, and lost his glasses.

Instantaneously a red beam of light flashed from out of his eyes, severing the branch Catrina was hanging from.

"Whoa, help!" She shrieked as she fell. She landed on her back and rolled out of the way just before the branch landed on her.

"And I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet!" She grumbled as she got up.

The man was on all fours, desperately trying to find his glasses with his eyes closed.

Catrina spotted them and brought them over.

"Keep your eyes closed," she said and gently put them over his eyes "there you go."

The man looked up; he was kinda cute in a sad way.

"Thanks, I guess you're the new teacher, Catrina isn't it? I'm Scott."

Catrina smiled. "Yep, that's me. Sorry I scared you, I was just curious."

"That's okay; Kurt brought you in yesterday, didn't he?"

A look of anger flitted across Catrina's face.

"Man," Scott thought. "What I say?"

"Yeah." She growled.

"Catrina, Scott!"

Kitty suddenly ran up to the two of them.

"The Professor wants to talk to you Catrina."

Catrina looked sad.

_Well, here we go, yet another home to leave._

Out loud she said, "Okay Kitty. Thank you."

She wandered off. Scott turned to Kitty. "What does he want to speak to her about?"

Kitty looked scared. "Rogue accidentally touched her and got quite a few... disturbing memories. She was, a prisoner, I guess. She had to watch her friends die."

Scott looked up sharply. No wonder she seemed so tough.

"Maybe the Professor can help her, I hope he can." Scott murmured as he and Kitty stared after Catrina.

The Professor looked up as Catrina entered the room. Kurt stood up, but sat back down again when he saw she was still angry with him.

"Well," she said. "I guess I'll go and pack again."

Kurt frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The Professor drove over to her. "Let me explain, you made brief contact with Rogue, and she got some images from your memories.

Catrina looked up. "Oh god, is she all right? She must have been terrified!"

Kurt stood up again. "Yes she is. It's you we're worried about! What was that place?"

Catrina sat down. "It was the science department of the British Army. I was taken there when I was thirteen. They used mutant kids to test drugs on. After you couldn't take any more, they killed you. I and three other girls managed to escape, but I was the only one that made it out alive. The others died."

Kurt was stunned. After all that, it came out so quickly. He turned to her, she was sitting curled up in the chair, tears rolling down her face. He wouldn't have been surprised to see her rocking backwards and forwards. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mein Gott! I'm so sorry! I was such an idiot."

She hugged his arm close.

"No, I'm sorry. I was being paranoid."

The Professor rolled over to them.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell us any more than that. How you survived is beyond me. You must have been a very strong child." He smiled "And that child turned into a very strong and beautiful young woman! Get some sleep okay? You don't even have to start teaching tomorrow if you don't want to!"

Catrina shook her head. "No, teaching will take my mind off it. And I survived mostly because the...person... who ran the whole operation found me amusing. I think I will go to bed."

"So will I." The Professor said. "Goodnight Catrina, Kurt."

And he rolled off.

Catrina laughed "He must be getting old. He called me beautiful."

Kurt smiled. "That's because you are. Goodnight Catrina." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, then teleported away.

Catrina smiled. "Me? Beautiful? Huh, who'd of thought it?" And she slowly walked up the stairs to bed, cursing the fact that Kurt could teleport up the 4 flights of stairs.


	4. Classes and Contacts

Disclaimer-I do not own X-men or any other Marvel creation.

Chapter Four- Classes and Contacts!

Catrina woke up the next morning with a smile. Her first day of teaching! She only had one group of kids a day, so each lesson had to count. She slowly got dressed into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She thought about putting on her gloves, but they would look kinda silly. She lay down on the floor and stretched, grabbing onto the carpet with her claws, more out of habit than necessity. A sudden smell of brimstone came to her nose.

She smiled as she heard the knock she'd been expecting. She quickly retracted her claws and wiped the blood away.

"Come in Kurt." She called happily. For some reason Kurt made her feel so happy, yet she'd only known him two days.

He entered and she jumped.

"Bloody hell!" She said. "Kurt, is that you?" Instead of a blue, furry demon with a tail she saw a young, good-looking German, who kinda looked like a pirate she'd seen on an old poster.

"Yeah. It's me. Don't worry; it's just a hollo-watch. It's for when I go out."

Cat frowned. "Why? Are you ashamed, scared, or what?"

Kurt turned. "I, just, seem a little less alarming, when I'm like this. You know?"

Cat shook her head. "Nope! If people know that you're blue and fuzzy anyways why bother?"

Kurt sighed. "Because they don't."

"Huh?"

"Know that I'm blue and fuzzy!"

Cat stood up. "Jesus, no wonder they accept you at the church!"

Kurt smiled. "For someone who believes in our Lord you are very blasphemous."

"Yeah, well what you gonna do?"

Kurt shook his head. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Yep!"

"I'm going to get some stuff, I'll be back later."

Cat pouted. "Oh, fine. Leave me alone on my first day of hell, see if I care!"

"You'll be fine!"

"Shows how much you know."

"Completely hopeless!" Kurt said again, and teleported downstairs.

Cat jumped back. "A little warning next time?" She muttered.

When Cat finally came downstairs the kids were already in their seats. She couldn't see Kitty, Bobby or Rogue anywhere. Typical! She forced herself to smile. "Remember," she said through gritted teeth "they can smell fear!"

She walked in and the room became silent. Instinct told her to hold back her usual reaction, which would be "What?" Instead she said

"Right. Hi!"

Nothing.

"Holy crap!" She thought. "Why did I agree to this?" She tried again. "Hi, as some of you know my name's Cat and I'll be teaching you power control."

This time there were a few muttered "Hi"s but still no big response. Then she heard a mutter, something about a litter tray and several people sniggered. At that point something in Cat's brain snapped, and she went back into 'backstreet girl' mode.

"Okay, listen up. You might think I look weird, you might resent the fact that I'm trying to teach you to control something that many of you think you have the hang of. But tough! That's what I'm here for, and your powers are developing all the time so at any moment secondary mutation might occur and you might not be able to handle it. At that point the training I'm about to give you will come in handy so you better bloody well learn it. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Miss!"

"Right!" Cat breathed in and out slowly. "Right," she said again "now that's settled, are we allowed to go outside for lessons or what?"

One boy tentatively put his hand up. "The teachers pretty much do what they want, Miss."

"Okay, good." Cat said. "In that case, let go outside, quietly. And stop calling me Miss! I said my name's Cat!"

"Yes, Cat"

"Right, come on!"

Kurt was sitting watching T.V when Catrina appeared, looking worse than when he'd first seen her. She came in, collapsed into a chair and muttered "Never, ever, again!"

Kurt smiled. "How'd it go?"

He received a scowl in return.

"That good, huh?"

She got up and walked over to the sofa. She collapsed next to him. "Tell the Professor, I quit!"

Kurt laughed. "It can't have been that bad!"

Cat growled and covered her face with a cushion. "Let's just say, the amount of damage they caused is enough to severely dock my pay for the next ten years... if I got paid! Why did no-one warn me that most of the kids here can make things go boom or even _ka_boom?"

Kurt put him arm around her. "Cheer up; it can't be any worse than usual."

At that moment Bobby walked into the room. Kurt quickly removed his arm. Bobby didn't seem to notice.

"Man," he said "who dropped a bomb in the back yard? It looks worse than usual!"

Cat moaned and put the cushion back over her face. "That is the last time I suggest a demonstration of what they _can_ do."

Bobby winced. "Who did you have?"

Cat's face creased over with concentration. "Umm... Smith, Lee, Cassidy, Aaronson, Dash, Silvercloud..."

Bobby whistled. "No wonder you had trouble. Most of them can blow stuff up, somehow."

"So I've noticed!"

Kurt listened to this with interest. "I have most of those students. Don't worry, after they get used to you they calm down a bit."

"How much is a bit?"

Bobby smiled. "Well, last week Kurt got the end of his tail singed, how's that?"

Kurt frowned. "Thanks a lot Bobby."

"You're welcome!"

Cat looked interested now. "Who did that?"

"Allison Crestmere."

Bobby looked surprised. "Magma? Why?"

Kurt looked disgruntled. "Because Jubilee dared her to!"

"Oh."

Cat banged her head against the back of the sofa. "Oh joy! I think I preferred it in London!"

Kurt groaned and rolled over. Why couldn't he sleep? Maybe it was because he still couldn't get his head around what had happened to Cat. How could anyone do that a girl?

_Especially one as beautiful as her. _

"Stop it!" He ordered himself. "Thinking like that won't help."

He thought through what Cat had told him after Bobby had left them. She said that the only reason the person in charge, Lieutenant Shale, Cat had said she was called, had let her live was because she amused her. Then surely she would be looking for her. Kurt sat up. It was no good. He had to see if she was okay.

"I hope she's awake." He muttered, and teleported into her room.

Cat was sleeping, but restlessly. She was groaning as she tossed and turned and he caught mutters of "Come back!" as she rolled.

Kurt walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He took her hand.

"It's alright, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you here."

For a moment, she seemed to calm down. Then she awoke with a gasp.

She was breathing heavily and slowly sat up. She turned towards him.

"Kurt? What are you doing in here?" She whispered.

Kurt smiled.

"Looking after you."

Cat smiled back, but her eyes betrayed it.

_What a bloody awful dream. _

She hadn't had one that bad in a while. She shuddered at the memory of it. Concern now clouded Kurt's face.

"Was it about that place?"

Cat nodded. "I saw Lilly. She was so close, but I couldn't reach her!"

Kurt moved closer and put his arms around her.

"You can't blame yourself for letting her go. She asked you to let her go."

Cat frowned. "But I should have known. We both should. Maybe she knew deep down. She'd been there for so long. But I can't just..."

"_Cat?"_

She stopped. She could hear a voice, a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

Kurt looked at her. Cat's face was both relieved and astounded. He slowly let her go.

"Cat?" He enquired.

"Shhh!"

Kurt once again studied her face. Her eyes had lost all their fear. It had been replaced with joy, but concern. Every now and then she nodded or made noises of agreement. It seemed as if she was in some sort of trace. After what seemed like hours, she gave a final nodd, and was back. Kurt glanced at the nearby clock. She'd only been 'gone' five minutes. He stared at her, waiting for an explanation. When none came he took her hand.

"Cat, what is it? What happened?"

She slowly turned towards him. Her eyes were again filled with fear, but her voice was calm and steady.

"Kurt, I need to talk to the Professor. Now!"

"Why?"

"Because we're in danger, all of us."

"But..." Kurt stood up, confused. "How do you know that?"

A small frightened smile flittered across her face.

"Because an old friend just told me.

Cat sat there, staring into the distance. Kurt had gone to get the Professor. She was frightened, but confident. That voice wouldn't have come to her unless it was absolutely necessary.

Suddenly Kurt and the Professor came in, interrupting her thoughts.

"Cat, Kurt says the Institute is in danger. What has happened? And who told you?"

Cat bit her lip.

"I'll...I'll have to ask Her if I can tell you. I trust you, and I think She does, but She still might not want to much revealed."

The Professor frowned, but nodded.

"Okay."

Cat closed her eyes. She reached out with her mind.

"_Can you hear me? It's been a while since I've done this."_

She suddenly had a chorus of voices in her head.

"_Welcome back girl!"_

"_Hey Cat! How've ya been?"_

"_Cat? What took you so long?"_

Cat almost burst into tears. Even after all these years, they still remembered her.

"_It's good to talk to you guys again, but I'm trying to reach Her. I'll talk to you later. It's good to be back."_

She heard several "Yes's" and all but one voice disappeared.

"_Hello Cat. It's good to talk to you after all these years." _A calm, dignified voice said.

Cat smiled.

"_Hello Darla. Can I talk to Her? Is She awake?"_

"_Yes, She is rather busy at the moment though. We have an uninvited guest whose mind She has to wipe. But She said that you could tell them everything, except her real name."_

"_I wouldn't tell them that anyway. It's not relevant. Is she still going by her old codename or has she changed it?"_

"_Stick a 'Lady' on the front. James is dead. _

Cat was filled with sorrow.

"_I'm so sorry!"_

"_Us too. I must go."_

"_Me too."_

"_Goodbye Cat."_

The others said their goodbyes. And Cat was back.

Kurt's face was right up against hers.

"Ahhhh! Jesus, Kurt! Don't do that!"

Kurt fell backwards. "Sorry."

The Professor rolled forward. "Well, what can you tell us?"

Cat looked at him.

"Everything. Starting with how I know this."

Cat sat back and began to tell her story.

"When I was about 12, just after my mutation had become apparent, a lady and a young girl came to my house. The girl was only about five, but she looked very intelligent. The woman introduced herself as Psychic-link. She said she had an organisation called the Sisters. She offered me the chance to be a part of it. I refused after discussing it with my parents. She accepted it and left. A few months later, just after my 13th birthday the Army took me. At first I was terrified. Then I met Lilly."

She heard Kurt catch his breath and the Professor looked down.

"Lilly took care of me. Whenever they tried to take me she tried to make them take her instead. Of course she couldn't protect me all the time. Once, when I was drugged up to my eyeballs, I started to spill out all kinds of personal stuff, about how lonely I was, stuff like that. So, she talked to me about the group she was with. She said it was a psychic network, called the Sisters. I admitted I'd turned them down, but she said it wouldn't matter. And that I'd never be lonely again. So, I joined, through her. It was painful for both of us, but it was the only way without Psychic-link. Sometimes it was awful, so many people with so many ideas for getting us out. But we stayed, we didn't think it was possible to escape.

Then, one of the girls in our cell, got killed. It wasn't the first time I'd seen it happen but, I dunno, something in me snapped. And I killed the guard as he was leaving. Broke his neck. After that it kinda became a habit. They killed one of us, I killed one of them. That's why Shale liked me. She liked my spirit, refused to let them kill me, no matter how drugged up I was.

Then, they took Lilly. I decided then and there, I was getting out. Three other girls, Kali, Jackie and Helen, agreed to help. I won't go into details, but I was the only one that got out alive. I asked the Sisters not to contact me, in case Shale found out where I was.

About two years later I felt like my head was splitting open. My powers went out of control. I found out that Psychic-link had died, and passed all her powers to her grandchild, Dementor."

"And that's who has contacted you? This Dementor?" Kurt asked.

Cat nodded. "Yes, though she calls herself Lady Dementor now apparently."

Kurt still looked worried, but the Professor smiled.

"I met Psychic-link once, a long time ago." He admitted. "But I didn't know about the Sisters. Am I to presume they are still around."

"Oh yeah." Cat said. "Dementor runs it now, she's renamed it the Sisterhood though."

"And what exactly is going to happen, according to this Dementor?" Kurt said.

"Shale's found out I'm here, and she wants me dead!"


	5. The Devil You Know

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-men.

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. **

**BTW, GBH means Grievous Bodily Harm, i.e.; beating them to a pulp!**

Chapter 5;

The Devil you know.

Cat stared through the fireplace in front of her. There was only one word for what the Sisterhood had told her about Shale.

_Disaster!_

Cat was worried, very worried! And not just for herself.

If Shale gets her claws on those kids... 

Cat shook her head. That was _not_ going to happen.

_I'll get _my _claws _into _her first!_

She looked up to see the Professor and Kurt enter the room. Behind them were two other teachers that she knew by sight, but not by name.

One was a feral-looking man with eyes so cold he gave Bobby a run for his money.

The other was a tall and beautiful black woman who had an air of royalty about her.

Scott came in a moment later.

Cat stood up ready to brief the new arrivals on the situation; she hated telling her story over and over though.

Just as she was about to begin, however, the Professor raised his hand.

"I have already briefed them on the situation you found yourself in and how you met Lieutenant Shale. But we do need an insight into what we're up against."

Cat nodded. Then gave a quizzical look towards the two new faces.

The Professor turned towards them.

"This is Logan and Ororo, also known as Wolverine and Storm. Which reminds me, you really must choose a codename at some point."

Ororo smiled at her and sat gracefully down on a chair.

Logan simply grunted and lent himself against the wall.

"What are you so worried about, Chuck? This bird can't be worse that some of the other...people...that we've dealt with."

Cat looked up at him. Yes, he had known pain like hers too. She could see it in his eyes.

_You can always see it in their eyes._

She sat herself down and spoke straight to Logan, knowing that he'd understand her meaning.

"I don't known what kind of people you've come up against, Mr. Logan, but I can assure you this woman is more than a match for them."

Logan laughed hollowly.

"Kid, we've faced people who would have massacred these kids without a second thought. Would this Lieutenant Shale do that?"

Cat looked down. "No."

Logan looked satisfied.

Until she looked into his eyes again.

"She wouldn't be that kind. She'd take them away to that...place and stuff them in a cell, alone or with others, whichever she thought would terrify them the most.

Then, day by day, she would slowly test any and every drug known to man on them, monitoring their actions, and enjoying their pain.

When they were so drugged up that they were useless to her, she'd send a doctor and a guard to their cell. If they were on their own she would convince them they were going to be injected, and die quickly. If they were with others she would convince them of the same thing. And the second they were out of that cell, the guard shot them, sometimes in the head, more often in the chest, leaving them to die.

When they're dead, she'd order their bodies to be used as fuel, and go on to the next child."

She had to stop. Her throat had gone dry. She hadn't enjoyed that, but they had to understand what they were up against.

She looked around.

The woman, Ororo, was pale and looked as if she had just seen one of the bodies herself.

Kurt was praying.

The Professor had his head bowed.

Then she looked at Logan.

He hadn't moved.

But she could tell by the way he looked at her that he finally understood just how dangerous Shale was.

He nodded.

"You're a brave kid, telling us all that. When will she come?"

"Soon. She won't like me being alive. But she's sneaky, cunning. She'll think of a way to get to us, no matter how good our defenses are."


	6. Hidden Friends and Hidden Meanings

Disclaimer-I do not own the X-men!

Chapter 6;

Hidden Friends and Hidden Meanings

Cat watched Logan install the camera in her room. She had not liked the idea, but the Professor had assured her it would only self activate if it sensed more than one heartbeat in the room.

A noise at the door alerted her to the fact that Scott had entered her room.

"Hey Logan, is that camera up yet?"

Logan growled. "Keep yer shorts on Slim. There!"

He climbed down the ladder. Cat gave him a smile.

"Cheers Logan!"

Logan gave a nod and left.

Scott gave Cat a look and shook his head.

"What?"

"You were checking out his butt!"

"So?" Cat pouted. "I'm allowed. He has a nice butt to look at!"

Scott laughed. "Well, I wouldn't know about that. But I thought you and Kurt had a kinda thing going on?"

Cat smirked. "That's for us to know, and you _not _to find out!"

"Fine then!" Scott said trying (and failing) to look insulted!

Cat laughed. "Go on, get lost for a while. I wanna chill."

"Shall I get a certain blue German to complete the 'chilled' atmosphere? Preferably with a bottle of massage oil. Blue _is_ a very chilled colour after all..."

At which point he had to stop and duck to avoid the pillow that was being thrown at him. He ran out of the room laughing.

For a while Cat lay there, talking to the Sisterhood mainly. She couldn't deny that she'd missed having friends there just when she needed them. But they had so many questions. And she needed to talk to one in particular!

_Chloé?_

_Yeah, oh hi hun. How's the new home?_

_Okay, I guess._

_Cool, so what are the guys like?_

_Chloé, you're married, you shouldn't be thinking about men!_

_Can I help it if I'm irresistibly cute? Anyways, I'm looking for you! So show me already!_

_Okay. This is the Professor._

_Probably kina cute when he was younger, but now...pass!_

_Scott._

_Mmmmm, very nice!_

_He's a mate and he's a recent widower._

_Shame, poor guy. Make sure you take care of him. Next!_

_Logan._

_HEllo! How much are divorce proceedings nowadays?_

_Chloé! _

_Okay. Next!_

_Kurt..._

Now which bit to picture first, his eyes, smile, tail, warm fur...?

_Ahh, so _that's_ the way the wind blows huh?_

_I dunno what you mean._

_Aw c'mon! I got a head picture of the others, I get a near nude portrait of this guy! Not that I'd mind that! He's pretty cute even with the fur..._

_Hands off!_

_HA!_

_Okay, so I kinda like him. So what?_

_Sooo... tell him!_

_Now's not the time. I'd best go. I'll talk to you later._

_Okay, but remember girl, seize the moment, coz tomorrow might be too late!_

Cat sat up.

"Seize the moment huh? She muttered. "Maybe I will Bubbles. Maybe I will!

Kurt stared at Cat's door, keying himself up to go in.

"You're just going to see if she's okay. Why are you so nervous? He muttered.

He sighed, raised his arm and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

Kurt entered. Cat was muttering to herself.

"Maybe I will!"

"Maybe you will what?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh." Kurt sat down next to her.

"So, how're you doing?"

"I'm good, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I dunno. What with a psychopath on your tail, the institute in danger, y'know little things like that.

Cat laughed. "The institute is safe enough. And if she does get in I have my knight in shinning armour to jaunt me to safety. "

Kurt gulped.

"I dunno if armour would suit me, I'd need a hole for my tail! Anyway, just wanted to make sure you're okay. Logan will probably want me to help him with that...thing now. Laters!"

And with that, he was gone.

Cat sat there looking at the spot where Kurt had been.

"Was it something I said/"

She fell backwards onto her pillow.

"Seize the moment huh? Good advice Chloé! Good advice."


	7. Love at Last

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 8;**

**Love at Last**

Kurt sat on the institute's roof gazing at the stars. His mind was tormented. He wanted, no needed, to tell Cat how he felt, but now was not the right time.

_And I don't know how much longer I can keep them hidden!_

A sound alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone.

"You wanna beer Elf?"

Kurt turned to see Logan holding out a bottle. He had no idea how he'd got up here without teleporting but in a weird way Kurt was glad to have someone to sit with.

"Danke."

Logan sat down next to him and for a while they sat in silence. Kurt was the first to speak.

"How'd you get up here?"

"Climbed. It's not that hard."

Logan took a sip of his beer and turned to Kurt. "You wanna tell her, huh?"

Kurt started. "Tell her...I mean _who_ what?"

"Oh please!"

Logan stood up and wondered over to the edge. "The camera turns on if there's more than one heartbeat in the room, remember."

Kurt cursed silently. "No, I forgot. Anyway, so what?"

"So, Ororo in a bad mood couldn't create as much electricity as there was in that room! Just go in there and tell her you think she's hot!"

Kurt turned away. "No, now is not the time!"

Logan forced Kurt to face him.

"Now is _exactly_ the right time Kurt! For God's sake man..."

"Logan!"

"Sorry. But don't you see? If you don't do it now tomorrow she could be gone! You never know when your love's gonna disappear."

Logan let go of Kurt and turned away. Kurt walked over to him and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You really cared for Jean, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. And so did Scott. And we both want you and Cat to be happy. Kurt, she could be gone forever if that...woman...gets a hold of her. It could be in a day, it could be in a decade! But do you really want her to disappear not knowing if she felt the same way? Don't waste the time you have."

Kurt looked down. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Logan chuckled. "Are you kidding? 'Course she does."

Kurt brightened. "You think?"

"Yeah, now don't waste anymore time."

"Danke my friend, for everything."

Kurt bowed and teleported straight to Cat's room. And barged in.

"Cat, I need to talk to you!"

"Kurt?" Cat walked out of the bathroom wearing a long t-shirt and not a lot else.

Kurt's mouth opened and stayed where it was.

Cat frowned. "What's up?"

"My heart-rate!"

Cat laughed. "Well if it really bothers you I can go invisible..."

"No, I'm okay. I just need to talk to you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just...sit, please."

Cat sat down on the edge of her bed looking puzzled. Kurt was glad to see she was wearing shorts under the t-shirt.

Kurt sat down next to her and began to explain...in a way.

"Cat, since the moment I met you I...I mean, since I've known you I've come to...umm. Cat, I really like you, and I know now is a very delicate ti...mmmph!"

Cat had moved quicker than Kurt had thought possible and had practically pounced on him!

When her lips eventually left his Kurt looked at her and grinned.

"I guess this means you feel the same, huh?"

Cat smiled. "You guessed right."

In her mind she sent a mental image to Chloë.

_How's this for seizing the moment huh?_

_YAY! Go Cat, it's your birthday!_

_See yous later!_

_Have fun hunny._

_You know I will._

Then her mind was focused on Kurt.


	8. Morning Is Broken

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 8;**

**Morning is Broken**

Cat slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy. She stretched out, flexing her claws.

"Ouch!"

She rolled over to see Kurt running a finger over a large scratch on his chest.

"I think you extract your claws in your sleep." He said, grinning lop-sidedly.

Cat yawned.

"I'm sorry love. Does it hurt?"

"Ja! Those things are sharp."

Cat smiled and moved over Kurt. She lowered her head and gently kissed the scratches.

Kurt sighed contently.

"That better huh?" Cat said grinning.

Kurt didn't reply, but pulled her body down against his. It had briefly crossed his mind that a man of God should not do these things...but Cat had pretty much pushed that thought away.

_She pretty much pushed_ every _thought away! _Kurt thought happily.

Cat ran her fingers over his chest. She remembered wondering if her lover was blue all over.

_Now I know!_ She thought mischievously.

Kurt sighed again and pulled Cat closer to him. How he wished they could stay like that forever, but he also knew that they could not.

"Come on. There's that new girl coming today, absolutely no control over her powers. You have to meet her."

"Meph!"

"What language is that then?"

"Catish! It means 'Sod the girl! We're staying here!'"

Kurt laughed and kissed Cat on the head.

"Believe me, I wish we could. But the Professor asked us to be there. Come on!"

Cat groaned, then harrumphed.

"Fine, but I expect my walking, talking blue teddy to be in my bed again tonight!"

Kurt grinned.

"Oh, he will be!"

Kurt exited from his room full of joy! He had never known such contentedness.

He almost immediately bumped into Logan.

"Whoa, slow down there elf!"

"Pardon me my friend."

Logan smiled at him as he walked past.

"You seem unusually happy this morning. So, you got laid huh?"

Kurt nearly jumped through the roof.

"What?!?! How, who?"

Logan laughed.

"Cameras, two heartbeats! Don't worry, Scott and I turned it off before anything interesting started happening. Ororo's pleased too!"

Kurt groaned.

"How many people saw it?"

Logan's grin got bigger.

"Enough to make it well known that you two are now officially, and finally I might add, a couple!"

Cat sighed. The new girl, Cassandra, seemed nice enough, but something about her was bothering Cat.

"I wonder why she bugs me. There's nothing unusual about her, even her ability, precognition, is pretty standard."

Cat shook her head and picked up her coffee. She breathed its sweet aroma in.

Then she heard the bang.

"Jubes!"

Cat sighed and stared at the coffee, then the door, then the coffee again. And whimpered with the choice.

"Logan? Scott? Kurt?" She called hopefully.

No reply.

She growled and put the mug down.

"This had better be good kids...I NEED my caffeine!"

She returned a few minutes later to find Logan sitting in her seat.

_Drinking my coffee!_

"LOGAN!" She roared!

Logan began to smile sweetly at her.

"Well if you will leave caffeine lying arou.."

He cut off, the smile disappeared from his face.

"Logan? Logan this isn't funny! I forgive you okay? Now drop the act!"

Logan fell forward onto all fours, gasping for breath.

"Cat...help me!" He gasped.

Cat ran to her friend's side.

"Oh God! Kurt, Scott, Professor? Anyone? HELP!"


	9. Hope Springs Eternal

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-men.

**Don't worry people, Logan does not die! (I know several people who would kill _me _if he did)**

**BTW Thanx for all of your reviews. They give me the confidence to write...and make me very happy :)**

**Chapter 9;**

**Hope Springs Eternal**

Cat stood waiting outside the room they'd placed Logan in. It was lucky that Scott had been nearby and had heard her screams

The Professor had a basic medical knowledge but did not know enough about poisons to diagnose Logan confidently. He had instead called in a favour from an old friend, Dr. Moria MacTaggot.

She had confirmed that it was a poison that Logan had drunk and had brought along an antidote.

The X-men were now waiting for the verdict on their fallen comrade. Kurt was the only one not present. He had left early for mass at the church, but would return soon.

_I wonder if it would be easier to wait if he were here? _Cat wondered. She had been biting her lip so hard it was starting to bleed. She hadn't had a chance to make many friends in her life, she didn't want to loose one now.

Her soul was filled with a mixture of emotions.

Worry for Logan's health.

Fear that someone had managed to infiltrate the institute.

And guilt that the poison, almost certainly, had been meant for her.

She looked up sharply as Dr. MacTaggot exited Logan's room.

The Professor rolled forward. "How is he?"

Dr. MacTaggot smiled.

"He'll be absolutely fine. His regenerative powers had already healed the damage the poison had done to his stomach. The antidote I gave him will take care of any poison still in his system. He won't be able to eat too much for a day or so, but other than that, he should be up by tomorrow."

The Professor smiled with relief. "Thank you Moria."

"It's no problem Charles. Just give me a call if you need me again."

She glanced at Cat. "Lass, this is not your fault. Don't let anyone or anything inside tell you different. And you should get that lip seen to."

Cat tried to smile. "Thank you."

Dr. MacTaggot nodded and turned to Scott who was waiting to take her back to Scotland. As the two walked towards the X-Jet the Professor rolled up next to Cat.

"Moria is quite right, Cat. It is not your fault in the slightest."

Cat's head fell. "I know, but I can't help feeling guilty anyway."

The Professor took her hand. "Why don't you go and see him."

"I think I will. Thank you Professor."

The Professor nodded and rolled off.

Cat entered Logan's room slowly, in case he was asleep. He was sat up in bed. He spotted her and grinned.

"Hey Kitty-Cat. I feel like shit!"

A small laugh escaped Cat's mouth.

"Well, that's what you get for stealing other people's caffeine!"

"Yeah, won't stop me though."

Cat sat on the edge of the bed.

"Logan, I am so sorry about this."

Logan frowned.

"I'm not! I'll heal, you might've died."

Cat nodded. "I know, I'm used to it."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Then Cat stood up.

"Logan, will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"If I die-"

"You won't!"

"I know. But if I do-"

"I'll track 'em down and rip 'em to shreds."

"Promise?"

Logan's claws popped out of his knuckles.

"Promise. Scout's honour."

"You were a scout?"

"I might've been, don't remember. Now go on. See if the elf's back yet."

Cat kissed him on his head. "Thank you."

Logan grinned. "Better than what that doctor gave me, that's for sure."

Cat laughed and walked towards her room. Maybe Kurt was already there.

_Hope springs eternal. _She reminded herself. It was one of her mother's favourite sayings, and one of the few things she could remember about her.

_Hope springs eternal._


	10. Birthday Tails

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-men.

**_Sory I haven't updated for so long. Deaths in the family led to a loss of inspiration for me. But it's back now, hopefully. R&R_**

**Chapter 10;**

**Birthday Tails**

Kurt stretched out, wincing at, but enjoying, the ripples of pain that echoed from the scratches and cuts Cat had given him. The pain reminded him of the hour of pleasure the two of them had given each other. He rolled onto one side and stared at the vision beside him. Cat had fallen asleep quickly, exhausted from their love-making, but Kurt still fought sleep, as he had every night since Logan's poisoning, afraid that when he awoke Cat would be gone, or worse. He always somehow fell asleep in the end, but he stayed awake as long as he could, admiring his lover's body or nursing the cuts on his own.

He smiled and ran a hand down Cat's back. She shuddered and curled into a ball with a sigh of contentment. Kurt laughed under his breath.

_Cat? Kitten more like!_ He thought.

He repeated the gesture, going slightly further down this time, and stopped. He hand gently ran over the lump he had just discovered again. It was just nestled at the small of her back, around about where his tail was on his.

_Cancer? _He thought fighting panic. _No, that would be too cruel after the life she's had!_

"You and I had best have a talk tomorrow." He muttered. Then he remembered.

"Okay, maybe not tomorrow, the day after."

He dropped a kiss onto her shoulder, and set about nursing his cuts.

Cat awoke to find Kurt half out of bed. She sighed.

"You've been watching over me instead of sleeping again, haven't you?" She muttered pulling him gently back into bed and resting her head on his chest.

She suddenly winced and reached behind her to feel the small lump on her back.

_Not as small as it was a few weeks ago._ She thought. She had her own suspicions about what it was, and she certainly didn't think it was dangerous.

"Well, I don't think I'll have to wait much longer to find out what you are." She whispered.

Then she noticed the time on the clock.

_12:15! Jesus! _

She bit her lip and realised she'd have to wake Kurt up. She got up and put on a nightshirt and went to get washed wondering how to wake him up gently.

A sudden knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

She threw a dressing-gown on and opened it to see the Professor smiling up at her.

"Good…afternoon Cat." He said.

Cat scratched her head.

"Hey Professor. How come you left me and Kurt to sleep so long. Usually if we sleep later than ten you wake us up.

The Professor looked puzzled.

"Well today I thought you might appreciate a lie-in. I did, however realise that if I didn't wake you up now you'd miss all the excitement."

Cat blinked, a clear sign that she was confused. "Huh?"

"Don't you know what day it is?" The Professor asked grinning.

"Friday?"

The Professor shook his head. "Let me give you a clue. Happy 23rd!"

Cat glanced at the calendar above her desk.

"But it's the 25th…OH!" Comprehension dawned.

"Yep!" Kurt said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks love." She said squeezing his arms. "Are you decent?"

Kurt grinned. "Not usually!"

Cat shook her head. "Well, I best get dressed."

"Ah, yes." The Professor handed her a parcel and card. "Kitty asked me to give you these first. I'll see you downstairs." He rolled off towards the lift.

"Thank-you." Cat called and closed the door. Kurt collapsed onto the bed. She sat down next to him, noticing that he was fully dressed.

"How'd you get dressed so fast and without the Professor noticing?" She asked.

"Teleporter."

"Good point." She opened the card.

"'Dear Cat, Happy Birthday! Hope you have a purrrfect day! Love Kitty.' Well that original." Cat laughed. So did Kurt.

"I wonder how many cat references you'll get?" He said nuzzling her neck.

She shook her head and opened the present. A pink tee-shirt fell out. On the front there was a small kitten in a birdbath, soaking wet with the words 'You know you're having a bad day when a sparrow gets the better of you!' The sparrow was on the back, laughing.

Cat laughed.

Kurt smiled. "Cute."

"Yeah." She stood up. "Well, lets go try it on."

"I don't think pink's my colour. Clashes with my fur." Kurt yawned. Cat gave him a light slap. Then she noticed the scratching coming from the bathroom.

"What's that?"

Kurt rolled onto his back. "I think your present's getting impatient."

Cat frowned and wandered over to the bathroom and pulled open the door; and gasped in delight.

A tiny white kitten, only a few weeks old stumbled out, mewing for all it was worth. An amethyst hung from her collar around her neck. Cat squealed and picked it up.

"You like her then?" Kurt asked grinning. "At first I thought it was too obvious and ironic, but then I realised you might need something cute and furry to cuddle when I'm not here."

"Oh Kurt! She's beautiful." Cat whispered wandering back to the bed.

"So," Kurt said stroking the kitten "what are you gonna call her?"

"I dunno. You think of something. You got her."

"Well, I've been calling her Amethyst for the past week, how's that?"

Cat kissed him. "Perfect. And we can always shorten it to Ami. We'd best go down now. Thank-you, she's the most amazing present I've ever had!"

Kurt gave her a hug. "Good. Let's go and introduce her to her extended family."

Cat stood up, then turned. "Hey. I've thought of something else."

"What?"

She grinned. "She doesn't clash with your fur!"

"Oh be quiet!"

Cat couldn't ever remember being so utterly happy! Everyone was hugging her and handing her gifts or fussing over Ami. Even Logan had brought her a suede bag ("Chicks like bags, right?").

Most of the kids had got her something and those that couldn't had made her beautiful cards.

Ororo had got her the most gorgeous necklace of shells and beads. Scott had got her a collection of Jacqueline Wilson books ("Since you didn't have much of a teenage childhood I thought you could have it now.") and the Professor had got her a laptop.

Bobby, Rogue and Piotr, a quiet Russian boy in her class, had got her the biggest present of the kids as they had banded together and had got her a adult-sized rocking horse.

"We couldn't afford a pony." Bobby explained.

Cat was just about to make a thank-you speech when Kurt came up to her and pulled her away from the others.

"Having fun?" He asked but by the look on his face that was not why he had pulled her away.

She nodded.

"Good. Look, Cat, I was going to ask you about this tomorrow, but if it's serious then the sooner we sort it the better."

"Huh?"

"Last night, I found a…lump."

"Oh!" Cat smiled. "Is that it?"

"Umm, yeah. You know?"

"Yep. Had it checked out when it first appeared, about three weeks before you turned up. Not bad. Just extra skin and muscle. Dunno what it is but I have my suspicions and…" She stopped dead and gasped in pain.

"Cat?" Kurt grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said through gritted teeth. "I think my suspicions are about to be confirmed."

By now most of the party had realised something was up. Ororo wandered over to them.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just help me to the bathroom, and bring a pair of scissors."

"A pair of…"

Cat stared at her. "Trust me, I'm gonna need 'em."

Kurt stared after Cat as Ororo led her into the bathroom. For a few moments there was nothing. Then;

"JEEEEEEEEESUS CHRIST!"

"Cat!" Kurt started towards the door, but Ororo stepped out first.

"Kurt, she's fine. But, this might come as a bit of a shock…"

"Ororo, it's cool." Cat stepped out of the bathroom grinning.

Reactions to the one meter, black, fur-covered appendix growing out of her back were mixed.

Ororo gestured helplessly. Logan burst out laughing. Scott's mouth opened and closed, as if trying to form words, but not succeeding. Most of the kids gasped, although Rogue raised an eyebrow and said "Wow."

Kurt scratched his head. "Umm, did _I _do that?" He asked the Professor.

The Professor himself rested his head on his fist. "No Kurt, but I would be rather interested to know what did."

Cat's grin grew.

"What? Don't you like my new tail?"


	11. In Sickness And In Health

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 11;**

**In Sickness And In Health**

"So, any theories, Chuck?" Logan asked, still grinning.

"Many. But I think Cat might have the most accurate one." The Professor replied.

Everyone turned to Cat, who was testing the reflexes of her new tail by waving it from side to side. Kurt sat on the floor behind her, following its movements with his eyes. Kurt looked up as he realised everyone was staring. He grinned.

"Why did no-one tell me tails were so hypnotic? No wonder I drive all the fraülins mad!"

Cat flicked his nose with the tip of her tail.

"Well those fraülins had better learn to live without you coz if I catch you with one of 'em I'll gut ya!" She said grinning.

She turned to the crowd.

"Well, I can't be certain, but I think my full mutant physical features and potentials were subdued by the drugs Shale gave me." She said thoughtfully.

The Professor rested his chin on his fist.

"Interesting. How did you come to this conclusion?"

Cat gave a lop-sided grin. "Well, if they stopped my puberty, I guess that means they can stop mutation."

Logan chocked on his beer. "Your waaa?"

Cat pulled her legs under her.

"I _was_ only thirteen when they took me Logan. I wasn't fully developed as a woman, let alone as a mutant. The drugs somehow made it so that at eighteen I didn't look any different than when I was thirteen."

"But wouldn't the drugs have worn off before now?" Ororo asked.

Cat shook her head. "Nope. I only developed my breasts about two years ago."

"But you're fully developed now, right?" Logan asked.

Cat bowed her head. "I think my puberty was completely thrown out of whack with the drugs. I'm still not finished, and I'm not sure I ever will be."

"Well, what's missing?"

Cat smiled sadly. "Let's just say I don't think I'll ever have kids."

Ororo raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh Cat, no."

Cat shrugged. "I came to terms with it a while ago 'Ro."

Logan's fists were clenched. "That…woman…has a lot to answer for!"

Scott leaned forward. "So these drugs are _still_ affecting you?" He asked.

"Well yeah. There _were_ a lot of drugs."

"Is there nothing we can do to get rid of them?" Kurt asked placing his hands on Cat's shoulders. She had told him about her lack of essential child-making attributes before, but it still saddened him.

The Professor closed his eyes.

"An old friend may have a way of flushing them out, yes."

Scott grinned. "Time to call in the Beast, eh Professor?"

The Professor smiled.

"Yes indeed."

"I can't do it! I _won't _do it! I already tried once, I won't try again!"

"No, you _will _try again. Do you have the item?"

"Yes, but-"

"No 'buts'. Do it!"

"No!"

"Do you want to come back?"

"No, please…"

"Then do it!"

"…Alright."

Kurt's eyes snapped open. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He'd had a bad feeling all evening, and it hadn't passed with the hours of sleep.

"It's probably indigestion." Cat had said when he had told her earlier. "Just go to sleep and you'll feel better when you wake up. And don't forget that my loo's not working, will ya luv?" She'd given him a kiss and suggested they go straight to sleep tonight.

"That's probably a good idea." He had said smiling. Cat had fallen asleep almost immediately.

Kurt now glanced at the clock. 3:35am

And now he needed the loo. He sighed and teleported into his own room on the next floor. As he stood up after washing his hands he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe.

_Something's wrong!_ He thought instinctively.

He teleported back into Cat's room to find a small black box emitting a kind of gas. It stank of rotten eggs. He ran forward and grabbed it as it seemed to have no effect on him or Amethyst who was mewing at him from the bed.

The box closed the second he touched it. Just to be safe he quickly teleported it into one of the few detention cells they had in the lower levels. Then quickly teleported back to Cat's room to find her still lying on the bed as though nothing had happened.

He sighed in relief and climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, closing his eyes.

But after a few seconds his eyes snapped open once more. Cat's chest wasn't rising.

_She's not breathing!_ He thought suddenly and rolled her over. There was no breath coming from her mouth or nose. He felt desperately for a pulse and found one, but it was faint.

"Oh, God! Don't do this to me. C'mon Cat, honey. Wake up! Logan, Professor, Scott!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Logan burst through the door.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"It's Cat! She's not breathing! He pulse is really weak, Logan! I think she's-"

"Don't even begin to say it, Elf!" Logan grabbed Cat off the bed, Ami grabbing at her with her claws for taking her mistress away.

"Let's get her down to triage and call the Professor."

Kurt nodded and grabbed hold of Ami. Then he held Logan's shoulder and teleported down to triage as quick as his abilities let him.


	12. Conspiricy Revealed

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 12;**

**Conspiracy Revealed.**

Kurt sat slumped in a chair. Cat was breathing, for now, through a machine. An old friend of the X-men, Dr. Hank McCoy or Beast, was sitting in a chair opposite him. Dr. MacTaggot had also been called and was tending Cat now.

Hank had come out about twenty minutes ago and had asked Kurt to tell him anything he could remember about the incident.

Kurt had told him everything he could remember.

"Hm, very interesting." Hank murmured. "And you say neither you or Logan were affected by the gas? It could of course be that you two were just not in contact with the gas for long enough, but I doubt it somehow. Think Kurt, is there _anything_ else?"

Kurt shook his head, but there was something nagging at his mind. He winced as he scraped a cut Ami had given him across a splinter in the chair.

_Wait a sec…_

"Ami!" Kurt cried.

Hank jumped. "What?"

"Our kitten, Ami, she was in there the whole time Cat was, and she's fine."

"A cat?" Hank rested his chin on a fist. "Well, Cat…unusual mutation makes it unlikely that it is a species difference…"

"What do you mean 'unusual'? I've seen plenty of other cat-like mutants." Kurt exclaimed.

"As have I, Kurt." Hank said. "But it _is_ unusual for them to actually have cat DNA. Most just have physical features. Cat is quite capable of growing four more nipples and giving birth to eight children. Her DNA is mixed with that of a cat's. And I doubt it's natural. Only the drugs inside her are suppressing possible further mutations. And here in lies the problem."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. His head was beginning to hurt.

"Well, if neither you, Logan or Ami were affected by the gas it makes it very likely that the gas was designed to attack one or more of the many drugs in Cat's body. But if we purge them from her, apart from the usual risks of amnesia and loss of strength, her mutations with the cat DNA may spin out of control. She could end up only living sixteen more years and becoming hairier than you or I. She could grow four more legs for all we know."

"Aye, it is possible." Dr. MacTaggot said stepping out of the room. "But I dina think we have much of a choice. Without the purge the poor wee lass wilna last the week."

Hank sighed. "I concur. I'll arrange the purge for tomorrow."

He rested a heavy hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Kurt. There's a good chance that when you come to see her after the purge she may not look anything like she does now and the likelihood is that she will have no idea who you are. But the amnesia is temporary. And whatever else she may or may not be, she'll be alive.

Kurt lay on Cat's bed, breathing in. He could still smell the subtle perfume she used. Her felt tears pricking at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He had a lesson soon, and the kids as well as Cat needed him to be strong.

The door gave a creak. He looked up to see the new girl, Cassandra, poking her head around the door, looking as worried and sad as he felt. He attempted to give her a small smile.

"What is it, Cassandra?"

"Y-you m-missed our l-lesson Mr. W-Wagner." She stammered.

Kurt glanced at the clock. "Oh. I'm sorry Cassandra. My mind was on…other things."

"I know." Cassandra stepped into the room. "But M-Miss Gillis will b-be alright. I k-know she will."

"How? Even I don't know that."

She gave a sad smile.

"Seer."

Kurt gave a chocked laugh. "Yes, yes of course." Then his face became serious.

"Cassandra, have you really seen she'll be okay?"

Cassandra's face suddenly crumpled, and she began to cry.

Kurt sprung from the bed and took the girl in his arms.

"Hey. What's the matter?" He felt his eyes prickling again. He must not cry!

"I c-can't t-tell y-you. Y-you'll hate m-me." She sobbed. "B-but if I d-don't t-tell they'll m-make me t-try ag-gain. And I don't want to!"

An idea was forming in Kurt's mind. He gently took her by the shoulders.

"Cassandra. Did _you_ put that box in Cat's room?"

But she was beyond telling him anything and short of slapping her he couldn't think of any way to calm her down.

He shook her as hard as he dared.

"Cassandra! You _have _to tell me! Please Cassandra! Cassie please!"

The sobs stopped abruptly. He looked into her face to see her forcing herself to calm down.

"My mom used to call me Cassie. I miss her sooo much." She whispered. "And Cat was the first person to be nice to me like she was."

Kurt looked her straight in the eye.

"Then help her. Did you put the box in her room, Cassie?"

With a quivering lip she nodded. "And the poison in her coffee." She whispered. "They said they'd let me go home if I did. I miss my mom and sister so much. I just wanted to go home so badly! Please don't hate me."

Kurt looked away. His first instinct had been to throw her out of the nearest window, but he had a pretty shrewd idea who 'they' were, and was fairly sure he would have done the same thing. And so would Cat.

He took her back in his arms, 'shh'ing her quiet sobs.

"Did Lt. Shale do this to you?"

"Yes, only she's Captain Shale now."

He started to lead her out of the room.

"Then we best go see the professor."


	13. New Beginings

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 13;**

**New Beginnings**

The Professor turned his gaze from Kurt to Cassandra.

He sighed.

"You do realise that this is a very serious thing you're admitting to."

Cassie nodded.

"I know sir. But I don't want Cat to die!"

Ororo rested a hand on her shoulder.

"She's just a child, Charles. She was forced into this."

The Professor nodded slowly.

"I agree. But the fact remains that her actions have seriously injured Cat. And injured Logan too. I'm afraid you cannot stay here Cassie."

"She will not 'ave to." A French voice purred.

The company turned to see two young women. One was a brunette with red eyes. The one who had spoken was a red-head with green eyes.

"Wha…Who…How the bloody hell…?"

Logan spluttered, releasing his claws.

The red-head grinned. "Your friend is not ze only teleporter in ze world you know. And you will not be needing zem Logan."

Scott stood up. "Who are you?"

Kurt, however, stared at the red 'S's on their shoulders. Something Cat had told him lingered in the back of his mind.

"My name iz not important. You may call me Lullaby. Zis is Flashback. We are-"

"The Sisterhood!" Kurt suddenly explained. "Cat told me that Lady Dementor's personal assistants all had red 'S's on their shoulders. She's sent you didn't she?"

Lullaby smiled. "Oui. She knows of Cassie and of the problems she faces. She invites Cassie to join the Sisterhood. If she does not wish to join us then she may stay with us until her family is found."

Cassie's mouth dropped.

"Y-you'd take me in? Help me? After what I've done."

"We've all done things we're not proud of honey." The other woman drawled in a southern accent.

"Indeed. Cat herself 'as done things zat would shock you. And she would undoubtedly forgive you." Lullaby nodded.

"Ah maself have been in prison twice for fraud and armed robbery. But Lady D… If ya'll really sorry, she'll forgive ya anything."

She held out a hand to Cassie.

Cassie turned to Kurt.

"Do you really think she'll forgive me? Cat that is."

Kurt smiled. "Yes."

Cassie gave him a hug.

Then she turned shyly to Logan.

"I'm really sorry Logan. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Logan smiled. "I know kid. Just try to stay out of trouble."

She nodded.

Then shyly she took Flashback's hand.

Lullaby turned to Kurt.

"I dearly 'ope we will meet again."

She rested a hand on Flashback's shoulder.

Then, with a flash, they were gone.


	14. Apology

My darlings...

Thank you for being so patient.

I'm afraid that due to the bastards at my college giving me more assignments than should be humanly possible I am reducing my fanfiction work load.  
I am therefore taking off "A Big Random Hole" and "The Order of Slayers" until I have some free time.

"Tails of Claws" is staying, however, as I have a new chapter in the works with many twists and turns.

I am sorry to have to take the other two off, by my co-worker on "A Big Random Hole", Susie, has a boyfriend, and it is hard to get good work out of her when she's in love.

"Order of Slayers" will be continued when my writter's block diminishes. And I already have a sequeal in mind.

I will Hopefully have a "Tails of Claws" chapter up by the end of the month...and some of you will hate me when I do.

Susie does.

Anyways, thank you for being patient, and sorry for having to remove the stories.  
They will return, I promise.

Jekr-Dementor 


	15. Revalations

Ladies and Gents….It's good to be back!!!

Thanks for being so patient.

Disclaimer – I only own the Sisterhood. The rest is the property of His Royal Highness, Stan Lee.

**Revelations**

Kurt sat by Cat's bed. Her eyes gave no signs of life yet, but she was at least breathing on her own.

The 'purging' had been a complete success, but the side-effects worried Kurt. Anything could happen. And Dr. McCoy had warned him about the amnesia more times then he could count.

But still, Cat would remember him. She had to.

"Wake up. Please." He whispered.

And Cat's eyes flickered.

"Hank!" Kurt yelled, jumping up. "She moved!"

Hank rushed in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Her eyes, they flickered!"

Hank sighed. "Kurt, she's in a light coma. Coma victim's eyes often do fl-"

He was cut off as Cat sat bolt up in the bed, took one look at the two blue mutants.

"Oh my stars and garters." Hank whispered.

Cat screamed.

"I'm sorry Kurt. She remembers nothing." Ororo said, tears in her eyes.

"No." He muttered. "She wouldn't have screamed like that if she did." He looked up.

"She's terrified of me isn't she?"

Ororo nodded, biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry. All she remembers is being in that place and escaping. It took me two hours to convince her that I wasn't a part of it, and that she had actually made it. She's also a little freaked about the fact that she has a tail and claws."

"Yes, she keeps scratching herself." Hank added. "Look, all of you. I have no idea how long this amnesia will last. But it could be some time."

"Yeah, and in the meantime, what's she gonna do when the Sisterhood try to get in touch?" Logan growled. "Kid's gonna think she's going mad."

"I warned her Logan, don't worry." Ororo said calmly.

"Listen 'Ro, I know from experience that, no matter how much you're warned, having someone else in your head messes you up." Logan replied.

"Is there no way we can contact the Sisterhood to let them know what's happened?" Scott asked.

The Professor rested a hand on his fist.

"If Lady Dementor is anything like her grandmother then she's already worked out what's occurred and will warn the others."

"So," Kurt said calmly "what now?"


End file.
